roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Story Mode
'Description' Story mode is an unlockable feature that can only be unlocked by reaching 20 wins. There are 2 modes that can be playable on, depending on which player you are. Modes: Normal, Hard Normal Rewards: 200 Credits Hard Rewards: 250 Credits + Shadow Commander There are 10 packs of levels, all of them having separate maps on each pack of levels. 'Levels' Level Pack 1: Grasslands 1-1: 3 Waves. Normal and Speedy only 1-2: 4 Waves. Normal and Speedy only. 1-3: 4 Waves. Normal, Speedy and Slow 1-4: 5 Waves. Normal, Speedy and Slow 1-5: 5 Waves. Slow, Boss1 Level Pack 2: Snowy Forest 2-1: 4 Waves. Slow only 2-2: 4 Waves. Slow only 2-3: 5 Waves. Hidden and Slow only 2-4: 5 Waves. Hidden, Normal and Slow only 2-5: 6 Waves. Hidden, Slow and 5 Boss1's Level Pack 3: Military Base 3-1: 4 Waves. Hidden and Mystery only. (mystery cannot spawn Boss1's) 3-2: 5 Waves. Hidden, Slow, and Mystery 3-3: 5 Waves. Hidden, Slow, and Mystery 3-4: 5 Waves. Hidden, Boss1, and Mystery 3-5: 7 Waves. Hidden, 2 Boss1's, Mystery and Boss2 Level Pack 4: Cyber Quarters 4-1: 5 Waves. 3 Boss1's, Hidden, Slow 4-2: 5 Waves. 4 Boss1's, Lightning, Normal and Necromancer 4-3: 6 Waves. 4 Boss1's, Mystery, and Lightning 4-4: 7 Waves. Lightning, Boss2, and Slow 4-5: 7 Waves: Boss3 and Boss1 and Necromancer Level Pack 5: Mars 5-1: 5 Waves: 2 Boss2's, Slow, Lava and Boss1 5-2: 7 Waves: 10 Boss1's, 1 Boss2 and Slow 5-3: 7 Waves. Lightning, Boss1, Boss2, and Mystery 5-4: 7 Waves. Slow, Hidden and a whole army of Lightning, with Lava 5-5: 8 Waves. 3 Boss3's, Mystery and Boss1 Level Pack 6: City 6-1: 6 Waves. Boss2, Mystery, and Slow (mystery can now summon Boss1) 6-2: 6 Waves. A Whole Army of Hiddens and Lava and Necromancer 6-3: 7 Waves. Boss2, 2 Boss1's and Slow 6-4: 8 Waves. Boss3, Lightning, Slow and Lava 6-5: 8 Waves. 2 Hidden Bosses, 1 Boss2, Mystery and Slow Level Pack 7: Desert Outskirts 7-1: 7 Waves. Mystery2 and Mystery (mystery2 cannot spawn Boss2) 7-2: 7 Waves. Slow, Boss1 and Boss3. 7-3: 8 Waves. Boss2, Mystery2 and Slow 7-4: 8 Waves. Boss3, Slow and Lava 7-5: 9 Waves. Boss4, Hidden Boss and Mystery2 Level Pack 8: Return to Military Base 8-1: 7 Waves. Hidden Boss and Boss1 8-2: 7 Waves. Boss3, Boss2, and Boss1 8-3: 8 Waves. Boss1, Mystery, and Mystery2. 8-4: 9 Waves. Mystery2 and Slow (mystery2 can now spawn Boss2) and Lava 8-5: 9 Waves. Boss4, Boss3, Boss2, Boss1, Mystery2, Lightning, Slow, Necromancer, and Hidden Boss Level Pack 9: Midnight Road 9-1: 8 Waves. Boss1 9-2: 8 Waves. Mystery2, Mystery and Slow 9-3: 8 Waves. Slow, Lava, Mystery2 and Boss2 9-4: 9 Waves. Lava, Lightning, Mystery, Mystery2, Boss1, and Boss3. 9-5: 9 Waves. Boss4, Boss3, Boss2, Mystery2, Lava, Lightning, Boss1, Necromancer, Hidden Boss, Mystery. Level Pack 10: Borderlands 10-1: 8 Waves. Boss3, Boss2, and Lava. 10-2: 9 Waves. Necromancer 10-3: 9 Waves. Boss2 and Boss1 10-4: 9 Waves. Boss4, Lava, 1 Guardian and Necromancer 10-5 (final level): 10 Waves Boss4, Boss3, Boss2, Boss1, Necromancer, Necromancer Boss, Hidden Boss, Guardians, Lava, Lightning, Mystery2 and Void 10-01 (rare level): (This level only happens after you beat the final level.) 1 Wave: 1 J, 1 M, 1 Patient Zero, 5 idk, 10 Virus, 1 Guardian, 20 error, 3 Jack, 1 Santabot, 2 10101, Mystery2, BinaryBoss. You will get 30 credits for beating a level on Normal. 60 credits on Hard. (and the Shadow Commander) Category:Fanmade Idea